


I Ain't Leavin' Without Your Love

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post S3, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Stiles?" Scott asks, head whipping up to look at him immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you okay, dude?" Isaac questions not half a second later.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lydia, previously oblivious, looks up in worry, and then they're all staring at Stiles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment, he says nothing, staring at his phone in his hand. Then he snaps out of it, looks up slowly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jackson's calling."</em>
</p>
<p>Inspired by the "Jackson's calling" gif in <a href="http://alphaasshole.co.vu/post/85658995559">this post</a>. Also posted on <a href="http://melissastilinskis.tumblr.com/post/87563593612">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Leavin' Without Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Stiles with anyone but Derek before, but I'm really digging Stackson lately, so I did a thing. Hope you enjoy!

It's just another day. 

They're all at Scott's house, sprawled out in various places on his living room floor, trying to get through this economics project but distracting themselves with Project Runway reruns.

Someone's phone rings, and then Stiles' heartbeat picks up dramatically. The werewolves in the room, of course, notice.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, head whipping up to look at him immediately.

"Are you okay, dude?" Isaac questions not half a second later.

Lydia, previously oblivious, looks up in worry, and then they're all staring at Stiles. 

For a moment, he says nothing, staring at his phone in his hand. Then he snaps out of it, looks up slowly.

"Jackson's calling."

Everyone just stares at each other in disbelief at first, until Lydia hisses "Answer it before it goes to voicemail, you idiot!"

"Right," Stiles says, flailing about a little and nearly throwing the phone across the room. He hits the green answer button in the nick of time and then puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

_"Stilinski. Are you alone?"_

Stiles raises a brow. "Uh...no? We're all here. Scott, Lydia, and Isaac, I mean. Say hi, guys."

They all muster up a greeting of some sort, still sort of frozen in shock.

_"Hey, guys. Uh. How are you?"_

No one really knows how to answer that, so Stiles takes the wheel.

"We're good. Now. Now that we've gotten past an alpha pack, a darach, and a nogitsune--who possessed me, by the way, yeah, that was fun--but yeah, everything's fine and dandy for the time being."

He doesn't mention Allison. He can't.

Jackson, however, can and does.

_"Wow. Sounds like you guys have had a lot on your plates. I'm glad it's all over, though. And how's Allison? Why isn't she with you guys? D'you finally get sick of her?"_

He doesn't know, and it's a joke, they know, but they all flinch and go silent.

_"Hello? Did I lose you guys?"_

Stiles swallows, because it looks like he's gonna have to take this one too.

"No, we're here. Allison...she, uh...she died, a couple months ago."

Jackson hesitates for a moment. Then, he sighs sadly.

_"Fuck."_

"Yeah," Stiles says, and his voice cracks on it, but he continues. "We thought about telling you, but none of us have spoken to you since you left, so we just figured...you know."

_"Well, I...I'm sorry. About Allison. And about not keeping in touch. It just seemed easier to move on from everything that happened if I moved on from everyone that happened, too."_ He pauses for a moment, then says, quietly, _"I'm sorry, Lydia. For everything."_

Lydia looks up from the spot on the carpet she's been staring at. There are tears in her eyes, and she smiles sadly. Scott takes her hand, and Stiles smiles at them.

"Thanks, Jackson," she says. Despite everything, she manages to keep her voice even, and Stiles envies her for being able to do that.

He clears his throat, then says "So, transitioning from the depressing shit I'm sure all of us would rather not talk about...how's London?"

_"It's good. The school thing was confusing as hell at first, though. I go to 'college,' but it's not college. Not really. It feels a hell of a lot like the same old high school bullshit. There aren't any people here as cool as you guys, though. The only decent thing about them is their badass accents."_

Stiles finds himself smiling fondly, because Jackson just admitted he likes him. All of them.

"You have friends, though, right? Please tell me you're not a loner or anything, because that would be a sight I'd have to fly over and see, my friend," he teases.

_"Very funny. There's this group of guys I play football--er, soccer--with. We're pretty good friends."_

"Did you just call it football?" Stiles asks, then snorts. "He's officially gone English on us."

_"Screw you,"_ Jackson says, but there's no anger behind it. 

"And how's everything on the werewolf front?" Scott asks, finally putting in his two cents.

_"Fine, I guess. Being an omega kind of sucks, but that's the choice I made when I came out here, so."_

Isaac speaks up then. "You know Derek would be happy to have you back, right? We all would."

Jackson sighs. _"I know. It just...it's complicated."_

"Speaking of complicated, how are things going for you in the romance department?" Lydia asks. She's going for casual, but she's spinning the bracelet Aiden got her for her birthday around her wrist like she always does when lovey-dovey conversations come up. She just wants to know if Jackson's happy, Stiles guesses. 

Jackson hesitates, so she continues.

"Here, we'll go first. Scott had a thing with this new girl, Kira, and Isaac had a thing with Allison, both of which went to hell after she...you know. These twins came to town, Aiden and Ethan, and Danny was screwing Ethan--might still be, actually, I'm not sure--and I was screwing Aiden, but he...he died, too."

She stops abruptly, and for a second it looks like she's going to burst into tears, but she breathes in and out once, and then she looks completely fine again. Seriously, Stiles would give anything to be as strong as she is.

"Anyway, Stiles--you'll never believe this--but he's actually been the sluttiest of all of us lately. He almost got deflowered by that girl Heather, but she, uh, died too, imagine that. So then he finally got that kiss from me he'd been dreaming of all his life, and then he kissed some girl at Danny's rave, and then he slept with Malia at a mental hospital. So. That's it for us. Your turn."

_"Wow. Sounds like you've been busy, Stilinski,"_ Jackson says, and he sounds absolutely _pissed_. He sounds like the old Jackson, and it makes Stiles' stomach turn. 

_"I doubt you guys will even believe me, but I haven't been with anyone, actually."_

The room explodes with "no fucking way"s and "there's no way in hell"s and Jackson chuckles.

_"It's true. But, hey, uh...can I talk to Stilinski alone for a minute?"_

Everyone looks completely confused, Stiles included, because _why?_ But he stands up nonetheless, taking his phone off of speakerphone as he walks up the stairs to Scott's room.

"Okay, um, quick question, dude. When you called, you asked if I was alone. And now you're requesting me alone. I just...why me?"

He pauses for a moment, and Stiles can tell he's about to say something he never would have said in front of the others. 

_"Tell anyone I said this and you're dead, but the truth is, I've missed you a lot more than I thought I would."_

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief, because he'd been so sure him missing Jackson had been one-sided.

"Dude, me too. It's funny, I used to dream of you walking out of Beacon Hills and out of my life forever, and when you did, I was like, shit, this is gonna be the best thing to ever happen to me. Only it wasn't, at all. God, I have hundreds of drafts to you in my text messages."

_"Yeah, I figured. You've, uh...you've actually sent a couple of those to me on accident. At least, I always assumed it was on accident. And now I know I'm right."_

Stiles' eyes widen, and he rubs a hand over his face. "Jesus. That can't be good. Alright, hit me with it. What'd they say?"

_"Well, the first one was 'You're such a fucking dick. Who the hell gave you the right to take your pretty face all the way to England? Not me, that's for sure.'"_

He can practically hear Jackson smirking, and he rolls his eyes. 

_"Then there's 'Boyd and Erica are both gone now, and so are you. Isaac's all Derek has left, and he's pushing him away. I hope you're happy.' That one made me feel like shit, by the way, so thanks for that."_

"You kinda deserved it," Stiles says with a shrug.

_"You're probably right. Anyway, the next one said 'I hope you're aware that if you ever come back to BH, you're going to get your ass kicked. We miss you. I miss you, fucker.'"_

"I wasn't lying. We've discussed it. In depth."

_"I'm not surprised,"_ Jackson says, but he sounds distracted. _"And there's one more, from...from last night."_

Stiles freezes, because there is no way. There is _no way_ he could have been stupid enough to accidentally send _that_ text, of all the 683 drafts he has saved.

But then Jackson's reading it, and he feels like he's going to puke.

_"'I used to think the whole absence makes the heart grow fonder thing was bullshit, but I get it now. I think I'm in love with you. Fuck, I'm so pissed at you for leaving.'"_

He wishes lightning would come down and strike him right here. He gets up from Scott's bed and starts pacing, trying to remember how to form words. 

"I...um. Uh, I guess that's why...uh, why you're calling, then?"

_"Yeah. Stiles..."_

Stiles' heart flutters when Jackson says his name, not Stilinski but _Stiles_ , but then he snaps himself out of it. 

"Hey, no, listen, you don't have to say anything. I get it. Completely get it. I mean, the last time we were together--and every other time we were together, _ever_ \--we fucking hated each other and fought to the death, verbally and even physically, sometimes, and it doesn't make any goddamn sense and believe me I _know_ that and I've tried to make it go away, like with all those girls Lydia was talking about earlier, but it never worked so I finally just accepted it but you were never supposed to _know_ oh god I'm so sorry I--"

Jackson cuts him off in the middle of his run-on sentence of a rant.

_"Jesus Christ, would you shut up and let me talk?"_

Despite everything, Stiles finds himself smiling.

"Yeah. Sorry. Go ahead."

_"I was gonna say that I get it, you idiot."_

"I...this isn't some kind of cruel joke, is it?" Stiles asks, his voice about an octave too high.

_"No. You sent that first text about me and my pretty face leaving right after I left, when I was still figuring out how to control the wolf and all that shit, and I remembered Derek saying to find an anchor. And I tried...I tried using Lydia, at first, but for some reason it just made it worse. But then I got that text, and...well, it was my anchor for a long time. And I thought it was just because it was proof that someone somewhere cared about me and missed me, but then my anchor stopped being the message and it started just to be you."_

Stiles' heart soars, because he's always wanted to be someone's anchor. (What even is his life that _that's_ what does it for him?)

He doesn't say anything. He can't. 

_"I thought about coming back for a long time, but I figured it'd be hell to have to see you all the time knowing you hated my guts, and even if by some miracle something did happen between us, I thought it'd probably make Lydia feel weird and I didn't want to do that so I just, stayed gone. But then you said you were in love with me and shit, now I have no idea what to do."_

Stiles decides to address the Lydia problem first, because it's easier. 

"Well, Lydia's over you. I mean, she was with Aiden, and now she and Scott are dancing around going out--they both feel like it'd be kind of a shitty move, what with the whole Allison thing--but they're in love, you can see it every time they're around each other, so...you don't have to worry about upsetting her, is what I'm saying."

Jackson hums. _"Okay...and what about you?"_

"Well, uh. You know now that I do not hate your guts whatsoever. Quite the opposite, actually. And I'd love for you to move back so the pack can be together again and so you can spend all your free time kissing me, but your life is there now. So I don't want to ask you to just up and leave your new life. I can't do that."

_"But what if I told you that being back with the pack and kissing you would be a better life than I could ever get here?"_ Jackson asks, and Stiles grins. 

"Well, then, I'd say that all I want is the best for you."

Jackson laughs, and _oh_. Stiles has only heard him laugh a handful of times, and he's never been the reason for it, and now he wants to make him laugh a hundred more times, because it's wonderful.

_"I guess I should get packing, then. I should probably finish school here, though, because I don't wanna deal with figuring out how to transfer again, but that's only another month."_

"A month." Stiles nods. "I can do that. Just a month. No big deal."

_"If you can't wait that long, we can always just sext, like, 24/7,"_ Jackson throws out casually.

Stiles chokes on his spit, and Jackson snorts.

"Jesus, you ass. Warn a guy first," he says, and Jackson's still laughing. "I hope you're willing to put your money where your mouth is, though, because now that you put it on the table, sexting is going to happen. A lot."

_"Sounds good to me. Hey, go back and tell everyone the good news."_

"Oh, shit, yeah. Alright, hang on," he says, making his way back downstairs.

When he gets back to the living room, Isaac is asleep in his spot on the floor, and Scott and Lydia are cuddled together on the couch watching TV, economics abandoned. Lydia has her head laying in Scott's lap and Scott's hand is resting on her hip, rubbing in soothing circles. Scott's grinning and Stiles wishes they would stop worrying about being bad people and just kiss, because he hasn't seen either of them this happy in a long time.

He snaps a picture of them with his phone and sends it to Jackson before they notice he's there, then says "Hey."

They both look over at Stiles, and he nudges Isaac with his foot to get his attention as well.

"Hey. Guess who's coming back to our side of the pond?"

The three of them all sit up instantly, smiling. "Really?" Scott asks.

"Yep. Turns out the douchebag has a heart after all. He misses us," Stiles says with a smirk.

_"Shut up, Stilinski, or I'll take back my promise about the sexting."_

"Hey, did I forget to mention I put you back on speakerphone?" Stiles asks, and he and Jackson laugh for a good five minutes straight while Isaac, Lydia, and Scott look thoroughly horrified. 

 

Stiles decides to throw Jackson a mini welcome home party, just the five of them, at Scott's house, because that's where they were when it all happened. 

When the doorbell rings, Stiles opens the door and hurls himself at Jackson in a matter of seconds. They kiss like they always used to fight: roughly, and mercilessly, and passionately. It's the best kiss Stiles has ever had, and he can only imagine how good the sex will be. 

Then everyone else is hugging Jackson, telling him how much they've missed him and how glad they are to have him home, and Stiles hasn't been truly 100% happy since his mom and Erica and Boyd and Heather and Aiden and Allison were all alive, but fuck, he is so goddamn in love with his life for the first time in forever. 

"Hey, listen, I have something for you two," Jackson says, looking at Scott and Lydia. He pulls a picture frame out of his backpack and holds it out to them. It's the picture of them on the couch Stiles had sent him. 

"Stiles told me about how disgustingly in love you two are, and then he sent me this and I knew he was right. Allison wouldn't hate you for falling in love. You know her...knew her, and you know she'd be happy for you two. So please, for the love of god, get your heads out of your asses and just get together."

Stiles watches in amazement as Scott finally, after _months_ of avoiding it, takes Lydia's face in his hands and kisses her, soft and sweet. When they pull away they're beaming, and they lace their fingers together and it's so freaking cute Stiles could die. 

He turns to Jackson, kind of gets lost in those gorgeous eyes, and says "Did you know I'm disgustingly in love with you, too?"

Jackson smiles, and it's a smile Stiles has never seen before, shy and reserved and just for him, he can tell. "I'm pretty disgustingly in love with you, too, Stilinski," he says.

"Ugh. And my life as a fifth wheel begins," Isaac says with a groan. 

They all laugh, and Scott mutters a "Sorry, buddy," and gives him a pat on the back.

"If you ever get particularly lonely, you're welcome to join Jackson and me," Stiles offers, and this time it's Jackson that chokes.

In the end, though, he shrugs and says "Ah, what the hell. Only once in awhile, though. And not this time, because this is our first time, and I'm gonna make sure my name is the only thing he's screaming," he says with a smirk, scooping Stiles up into his arms and carrying him up the stairs.

"Oh my god, _Jackson_ ," Stiles says, and he couldn't stop laughing if he tried.

"Ugh, Jesus, gross," they hear Scott yell as Jackson kicks the door to Scott's bedroom shut.


End file.
